


Maze

by tocasia



Series: Our Shining Past [6]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, Gen, Lifestream, Memories, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, always looking at stars, always looking out for your friends, canon-typical mysteriously colored caves, it's always Tuesday, mako poisoning, real villains have mothers, twisty turny passages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tocasia/pseuds/tocasia
Summary: Missions to Nibelheim never go right.  This time, Zack ends up with a bad case of Mako poisoning and Sephiroth has to find a way to help without becoming lost himself.(87. maze) for Seph&Zack Friendship 100 Themes





	Maze

It was a clear night in Costa del Sol. They stood leaning on the wings of a sea plane on the docks, listening to the waves lap against the pilings. Sephiroth was seeing Zack off.

"Enjoy your flight back to the Land of Paperwork."

"Oh, I will!" Zack only replied with that tone of dramatic cheerfulness to annoy him. Even though he knew that, it still worked. He scowled reflexively and inwardly apologized to the sky.

Zack changed the subject. "Why do you watch the stars all the time?"

The answer was personal. Sephiroth did not usually share such things. He could easily make up a reason Zack would accept, and Zack might not catch him at it, either. No, that degree of suspicion was unnecessary. He decided to tell the truth.

"They told me my mother died when I was very young, so I have few memories of her. I remember... something about the stars, and her gentle voice. But it's odd. In all my travels, I've never been able to find the stars she showed me."

"You'll find them someday." It was the kind of thing Zack always said.

The helicopter's blades shredded the calm air. He recognized the new model; it had the noisy power to cross the ocean. Zack got in and saluted him on takeoff.

Sephiroth still had matters to attend to here. He would fly back to Midgar when he was finished.

* * *

It was Tuesday. Just another day in the office, sifting through the inbox. Sephiroth hadn't realized he'd sworn so loudly until Zack showed up at the door and asked what was wrong.

"It's the Nibelheim reactor. The Hades-forsaken scrapheap needs maintenance, _again_. At this rate, I may as well buy a house in that insignificant speck of a town!"

"Nibelheim, you say?" Zack looked interested. Sephiroth became wary. No one was interested in Nibelheim. "Hey! Maybe I could come with you. There's a famous mountain climbing spot that Reno mentioned once. He'd be so jealous if we got there first. And there's a couple of routes up, so he and I could still go later."

That was... actually not a bad idea. It would be much more tolerable with Zack around.

* * *

Nibelheim reeked of Mako. Sephiroth wondered how the natives could stand to live here. Mako smelled like different things to different people; he'd heard it described in various ways. To some it smelled like blood, repulsive but alive. Or metallic and acrid, or as clean as the promise of salvation. To Sephiroth it just smelled like Mako, because he'd been exposed to it so early that he hadn't been familiar with anything else to compare it to.

From the way Zack wrinkled his nose, Sephiroth guessed he wasn't one of the lucky ones.

By now, he knew the area well enough that he no longer needed a guide up the mountain. He didn't need to make a reservation at the inn. No one asked for photos or autographs. The townspeople took one bored look at the two of them and went about their business.

He ordered Zack away from the swaying rope bridge before anything could happen.

Sephiroth had been in many reactors. He had the clearances, and if something went wrong in a remote location, he'd be dispatched to guard the experts, or more likely, fix it himself. At this point he could probably do it in his sleep. Especially _this_ one.

"The same part is broken, _again._ There's no other explanation left; someone sabotaged this to piss me off, personally."

"Yeah, they're doing a good job of it too, whoever they are." Zack was keeping a careful distance from him, for some reason that began with 'M'.

"When I find out... No, nevermind, let's just get this done."

After making the repairs, they agreed to split up to perform the standard sweep for monsters and then rendezvous back at the inn at 1900 hours.

* * *

Sephiroth sat with legs crossed in his usual chair in the inn's lobby, waiting and people-watching, though there wasn't much to see. Zack was late. If this were the office, he could shrug it off as typical Zack shenanigans and look forward to the results. But Zack took missions seriously. Something was wrong.

So Sephiroth left a message at the desk and went in search of his second-in-command.

The encroaching darkness was no hindrance. He returned to the reactor and followed Zack's trail. Zack had made it obvious as a precaution against just this sort of situation, so it wasn't difficult. The paths through the mysteriously colored caves of the mountains of Nibel... he knew them all. Sephiroth hadn't worried about the fact that Zack did not, because Zack had a fantastic sense of direction that he himself envied.

The Mako-infused tunnels full of glowing crystals were not arranged the way they should be. He'd last been to Nibelheim, what? three months ago? during the storm they'd started calling the blizzard of the century. Surely that wasn't enough time for the mazelike caverns and ledges to change beyond his recognition? He took a right turn. The Mako smell grew stronger and a greater proportion of the walls were embedded with unrefined materia. Ghostly lights illuminated imprints of combat boot treads in the mud. He followed Zack's tracks into a grotto that wasn't supposed to be here.

* * *

Judging by the materia shards strewn everywhere, this was the recent aftermath of a violent explosion, probably triggered when part of the ceiling collapsed on a natural Mako fountain. Why hadn't he heard the noise or felt the quake? Sickly green Mako bubbled up from under the earth in pulses, not unlike blood flowing from a wound. It hardened into a glasslike layer on the ground, obscuring any footprints that might lie beneath. There was no doubt Zack had come this way, so where...?

Over there, sprawled on his side by that wall, not moving, most likely knocked there by the blast. If only he'd gotten here sooner! Sephiroth readied a Cure, but let the spell fade as soon as he saw what was wrong. It wouldn't help.

Zack had the worst case of Mako poisoning he'd ever encountered. The standard treatment procedure advised that after such extreme exposure, contact with the Mako should be reduced slowly to prevent withdrawal, which was why some doctors called it Mako addiction instead. Blown across the room by the explosion, cut off from the Mako suddenly, all at once... Zack's condition had already progressed beyond critical. It was horrifying to witness.

"Gwuh? bwah?"

This hollow husk of a man at his feet, wracked by tremors and delirium, vacant eyes glowing too brightly... it didn't deserve his friend's name. Zack wasn't here, no. He was trapped, a million miles away in his head, alone....

Sephiroth knew what it was like. Mako was his constant companion, and, although it couldn't hurt him anymore, he'd never forget the utter helplessness he'd felt as a child when the conflagration of screaming voices attacked his mind. No one should have to endure that. He wouldn't wish it upon a mortal enemy.

He'd had no one else with him, all those years ago. Sympathy demanded that he help. There must be a way....

* * *

It was not madness. That was important.

_My son..._

She didn't speak in words. If asked to explain it, which of course he'd never done, he'd say she spoke in feelings, images, memories. Different from his own thoughts, different from the searing cries of the Mako. Sephiroth hadn't heard her in a long time. She was someone who looked out for him. Who wanted something, but was patient, wholly accepting. It's been awhile, Mother.

Did she know a way?

Jenova possessed superior knowledge of most everything. Unfortunately, she didn't seem to have much of a handle on what he could and could not do. She assumed him capable of things that _maybe_ he'd be able to do in the future or in some parallel dimension... he hadn't figured out yet which it was. In private, he'd tested some of her ideas. No, he could not currently fly, or control the weather, or cast world-destroying magic. He'd been surprised when summoning Masamune worked. He definitely had not achieved the omniscience she sometimes expected.

He felt a soft encouragement. She was certain he could help Zack if he.... No. That was a terrible idea. There would be no falling into reactors on purpose. He firmly rejected the notion. People who jumped into reactors usually died.

_Chosen one. Not you. Not those you protect. The Planet's malice cannot touch you._

Likely, she honestly believed he'd be fine. Jenova didn't understand death.

Why was she suggesting a reactor when there was already plenty of Mako right here?

_To help your brother. Family shouldn't be kept apart._

A nice sentiment, though not what he'd meant. He did think of Zack that way. Mother cared about family more than anything else. He sensed contentment from her; she was pleased that he knew.

_Like this, then._

Was that something he could do? It was worth a try. He moved Zack to where the Mako flowed freely, knelt down beside his friend, and reached out with one hand toward the power that swirled around them both. He was startled when the luminescent liquid writhed away from him like a living thing, fighting desperately to escape. He would not allow that. There was no need for alarm. This was right. Her soothing voice made it so.

The blue-green Mako darkened to black at his touch. He heard the screams, and then reality _twisted_.

* * *

Sephiroth stood surrounded by the brilliant green of his nightmares. It was much worse than he'd imagined. Innumerable anguished cries joined together into one great lament. He bent double against the force of its passing. The light did its best to blind him, but it was only an illusion.

Zack was there, a short distance away, curled up as if in pain, hands over his ears to block out the all-consuming noise. As soon as Sephiroth thought to go that way, the space between them lengthened. Some quality of the ethereal torrent changed suddenly, as if a consciousness opposed him. An enemy, a familiar one he did not remember. _His_ enemy, the one he was _destined_ to someday conquer. Strange. He felt hatred directed at him and was surprised when he returned it strongly, far more so than the situation warranted. His unseen opponent fled.

He went to Zack's side to shield him from the ablating winds. The green encircled them, held at bay by his presence, repelled like water by oil. Zack looked worn, faded, his sense of self eroded. Some damage had already been done. It would not continue now that he was here. He would stay near for as long as it took for his friend to recover.

His enemy had other plans. Defiance? Why was that amusing? The blistering radiance intensified. Sephiroth understood that his eternal foe sought to annihilate them completely, to carry them away into dissolution. Something of Zack's essence began to unravel under the assault. Sephiroth snatched it back....

* * *

He was a frog. It was so cool! He could jump so high, just like his new friend. And look at this dance. His reflection in the stream was hilarious. Later he'd ask Mama if he could keep the Touch Me frog he'd brought home as a pet, because this was seriously awesome. Just think of all the places he could explore! Aunt Cindy had made a pie. Did cherries taste good to frogs? Zack didn't think he'd get caught. No one would know it was him!

_Sephiroth was not a frog. He must be watching Zack's memories._

Zack was a frog all day. His parents had known it was him. No, he couldn't keep it.

_Poor Zack. But it was funny._

* * *

He felt the heat rise in his cheeks. Uncle had knocked the stick right out of his grasp and now he was on the sandy ground, trying to get his breath back. He wouldn't cry. Uncle came over to see if he was okay. Of course he was! A tiny bruise would never stop the Great Hero Zack! He'd be the best warrior in Gongaga someday. He knew it would take a lot of hard work, but he did that all the time when he wasn't slacking off. Uncle showed him a better grip, a more balanced stance. So what if he'd have to relearn it all over again when he grew up? He had his heart set on learning to fight.

He put everything he could into the practice that day. Uncle ruffled his spiky hair when they went home and told Mama how proud he was of brave little Zack, and she made his favorite stew for dinner, and it was the best thing he'd ever tasted.

_Sephiroth agreed that it was good and wondered if Zack remembered how to make it._

* * *

They didn't understand! Why couldn't they see? It was his childhood dream, he'd worked for it all his life, and now the recruiter had come to his town, and he had the chance to join up, and his parents... didn't understand how much he wanted this. He flopped down on his bed in the loft. Uncle had said he could go. He was skilled with the sword now. He'd make SOLDIER and then he'd show them....

_Sephiroth tried to not to watch any more. These were things Zack had never told him._

He hadn't said goodbye to his folks, and now it was too late. The rusty blue truck bounced along on the gravel road to Midgar. The city came into view! He'd made it at last! The driver threw him out and his meager belongings sailed over his head. The dust kicked up by the tires made him cough. It didn't matter. He wouldn't cry. He was starting over. Oh the glory he would earn in the army!

_So Zack was another victim of Shinra's propaganda, coerced to fight in the war that had turned into the bloodiest in history. Still, Sephiroth could not suppress his pride that Zack had become the hero he'd wanted to be._

* * *

_He needed to get them back to the real world. They were being torn apart out there. He couldn't catch Zack's memories forever. If Zack were made aware of the situation, would he know the way?_

**Zack!**

_No effect._

He shouldered his gun and stood at attention as Vlakorados's murderous gaze passed him by. That's what his buddies called the drill sergeant. Zack didn't remember the man having any other name besides 'Sir'. They were to be punished. It wasn't his fault. Andy had shirked kitchen duty and no one in the squad had known in time to get it done. So they all paid the price: four more hours of laps and marching practice with the weights. Military discipline was harsh. Supposedly it brought them closer together, and they'd need that unity in the life and death situations they were training for. He'd never be the one to let his fellow recruits down.

_Basic training was hell by design. Zack was adjusting well._

**Zack Fair!**

_Apparently not well enough to answer Sephiroth._

Today was graduation day! Zack had cleaned his space in the barracks until it shone, making it ready for the next batch of poor hopeful bastards, may they rest in peace. He had his dress uniform on, perfectly neat as was required. After tonight he'd be Cadet Fair. He'd enter officer school and go on to make SOLDIER. Life was good! There was a rumor that a high-ranking officer would be giving the congratulatory speech.

_Had it been him? Would Zack recognize his voice now?_

**Cadet Fair!**

_No luck. He knew he sounded about the same in the propaganda videos, so it wasn't that. The reason was... Of course. No lowly Cadet would believe General Sephiroth was talking to them without rock-solid proof._

The sword he'd been training with for weeks wasn't heavy anymore. He'd passed medical and taken the first trial injection today. Shiva's tits, it hurt! Zack listened with compassion to his teammates' complaints, but he kept his own mouth shut. No mistakes. He wasn't SOLDIER yet. But he would be, and nothing on the Planet would stand in his way.

_Well done, Zack. He knew Zack would make it... he remembered... Enough! Sephiroth had been searching, but it seemed only Zack knew the way out of his own mind. He interrupted the memory of Zack's monumental feeling of accomplishment when he'd twirled the Buster Sword over his head for the first time._

**SOLDIER Third Class Fair!**

_Good! He had Zack's attention. Zack knew who was speaking. Now he could command Fair to lead them out. But Zack wasn't listening to him, he was listening to the Sephiroth he was watching on the stage. This was the day Shinra went to war with Wutai. It wasn't official, of course. The declaration only came after he'd made the first strike. Zack was remembering a speech he'd given._

_Sephiroth was familiar with hero worship. This was something else._

_It stemmed from the structure of the military. Orders came down from on high. Respect for authority was instilled until it was absolute. Combined with Shinra's PR work and his own innate charisma, in Zack's eyes Sephiroth was created God of War._

_Looking upon his own divinity was unsettling. Did Zack still think of him that way? The temptation he felt to stay and find out bothered him. No. He could be trapped here if he lingered any longer. He was doing this for Zack, not for himself. He couldn't let this distract him._

_It could be an opportunity though. Who could refuse an order from the God of War?_

**Lieutenant General Fair, SOLDIER First Class! Finish remembering who you are immediately and find the way back to reality! That is an order!**

"Yes, Sir! This way."

_At last._

* * *

Now that Zack was aware of him, more of the memory came into focus. It was harder to keep his observations separate from Zack's.

"Zack. This is Wutai."

"The way out of Wutai is the way back to reality, Sir."

Wasn't that the truth. "Lead on."

Naturally, Sephiroth hadn't seen much of Zack's command. He was impressed. Zack's promotion to Lieutenant General had not been a mistake.

Preparations were made, the troops were in position: Zack's team of SOLDIER Seconds, a squad of Thirds, three units of chocobo cavalry, and two infantry divisions equipped with defensive materia and long-range weapons. Their main objective was a radio tower across the river, which the Seconds would take by surprise. Zack would take the field with the greater part of the chocobos; the remainder would stay upstream, awaiting his signal. The infantry had fortified the near bank with MBarriers. The Wutai forces would be in range of the guns before they knew that, and would be slaughtered if they attempted to cross. Then, on Zack's mark, the reserve chocobo unit would attack their flank, breaking their formation, driving them into the water. The SOLDIER Thirds would guard the rear in case Wutai enacted a similar plan.

Sephiroth knew how it played out. He'd read the report. The surprise was that Zack experienced war differently than he did. He didn't realize how desensitized he'd become. Or maybe it was always that way.

Through Zack's eyes, this was hell. Wutai tried the river. Their initial volley of spells was deflected by the MBarriers. The Shinra troops returned fire with the new guns, the automatic ones that scattered Mako explosions indiscriminately in a wide arc. Sephiroth appreciated the efficiency with which the enemy fell to pieces. Zack was shocked at the carnage. Still? Zack had been in Wutai for four years now. Still. Zack's revulsion was unmistakable. The blood was so _red_ , and those were pieces of _people_ , but the screams were so inhuman, and he had to choke down the primal fear until it was time to lead the charge.

Zack's chocobo was a beautiful beast, strong and loyal, a veteran of many battles with few scars. Together they delivered dutiful violence with sword and talons, claiming kill after kill. The fight was going in their favor when his Barrier faded and she was shot out from under him. Zack did not falter in his sorrow; he leapt clear and gave the signal. The rest was in the reports. Shinra had won the day.

Zack strode across the spent battlefield with the medics, searching out the wounded amidst the dead and dying. He found his bird. She was bloody and broken but breathing. The love Zack poured into the Cure, and his relief when she stood up healthy, and the cheers of the soldiers for their victorious commander... That was true glory.

This was no ending. Sephiroth knew in hindsight that they would both serve another year in Wutai before coming home. But here and now, for Zack's command, the war could be over tomorrow, or it could go on forever. Thoughts of the second scenario brought crushing despair that some never escaped. Zack's way out of Wutai and back to reality was to rejoice at being alive whenever possible, as the lightly-injured survivors were doing in their moment of triumph.

* * *

The green raged around them once more. Zack had regained consciousness and was about to step away. Realizing he didn't comprehend the danger, Sephiroth put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"I know the way from here."

Reality _twisted._

* * *

Sephiroth was absolutely exhausted. It took awhile for his eyes to adjust to the relative darkness of the cave. He was sitting in a pool of Mako next to Zack, who was awake but still very sick.

The first words out of Zack's mouth were, "What the hell happened?"

Words! So it had worked. "Not now. I'll explain after we get you medical attention for the Mako poisoning."

"Yessir." The salute was lopsided. He didn't mind.

 


End file.
